


【顾长】清晨莫玩火

by mulanmulan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 杀破狼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulanmulan/pseuds/mulanmulan
Summary: 极度OOC预警！
Relationships: 义父子
Kudos: 20





	【顾长】清晨莫玩火

每天早上上班前，顾昀习惯冲个澡再出门。

战斗澡，五分钟，速战速决，然后一整天整个人都神清气爽。

这天早上他醒来，看到长庚还在睡，于是凑过去吻了吻那人微颤的睫毛，觉得所谓幸福，大抵就是如此模样。

然后他起身去浴室，刚刚打开花洒，身后浴室的门借着水声的掩护被无声无息打开了。

顾昀还没听到声响，就被人从身后一把抱住，一个声音在耳边道:“强奸！”

“别闹，马上要迟到了。”顾昀伸手拍身上作怪的两只爪子。

“我没闹，子熹，你亲亲我，亲亲我就放你走。”长庚说着，竟真的沿着赤裸的脊背一路吻了上去。

“嘶……”你小子，玩真的是不？

顾昀的呼吸开始急促，他转身抱住长庚，变客为主，狠狠地吻了上去。

花洒喷下来的水顺着二人的头发流了满脸，很快两人就在激烈的亲吻和水流中呼吸困难，顾昀放开长庚，抬起他两条腿盘在自己腰上，身下没有了支撑，长庚只好紧紧抱住顾昀的脖子。

下一刻，贯穿和被贯穿的两个人同时发出一声满足的呻吟。

去他娘的迟到。

顾昀所有的理智都在疯狂的占有中化为飞灰，他毫不留情将长庚顶在墙上，冰凉的触感刺激得长庚狠狠倒抽一口气，随即被毫不留情堵住，顾昀叼住那人的唇用力吮吸，身下的器物借着水流的触感，进出时顺滑得不可思议，二人交合的地方更是水声噗嗤，前所未有的触感逼得顾昀恨不能直接把人钉死在墙上。

长庚呼吸急促，身后的冰凉湿滑和身下的火热捣弄形成鲜明对比，冰火两重天之下，他觉得体内搅拧得更紧，他本能地仰起脖子，任由水流劈头盖脸迎面而来，任由自己不顾形象大声呻吟。

嗯，正在被他操。这句话就像一簇明火，一下子点燃了自己想要被那人狠狠蹂躏的渴望。

“子熹，弄我。。。”

顾昀轻笑一声:“心肝儿，这就喂饱你！”

长庚正被身下人顶得整个人不由自主往上撞去，突然身下疯狂的攻势停了下来，长庚抹了一把满脸的水，睁开眼睛不明所以望向顾昀。

“嘘”顾昀悄悄在唇角比了一下，他扯过浴巾，胡乱擦干自己，套上短裤就走了出去。

沈易觉得，自己这辈子最大的错误，就是当初瞎了狗眼，交了顾昀这么一个不着四六的家伙做朋友——

昨天明明说好的八点在公司碰头，八点半准时开会，现在这都快九点了，还不见人影！

他站在门外敲门敲了近二十分钟，也没人开门，对门的邻居都探头来看好几次，还以为自己是恐怖分子呢！电话也没人接，他娘的还能不能好好工作了！

终于等到门开了，门内的祖宗光着上半身，头发还滴着水，一脸欲求不满地看着自己。

娘的，老子又不弯，干啥用这种眼神看老子？

等等！

莫非自己来得真不是时候？

随后他听到浴室哗哗的水声，似乎空气中还有某种奇怪的味道，一肚子邪火没地儿发的沈易震惊了，凌乱了，他一手指着顾昀，“顾子熹你你你你你”，可惜，你了半天也没你出个所以然，还是顾昀不耐烦伸出两根食指，当空一架:“十分钟，说完快滚。”

沈易:“顾子熹！你他娘的知不知道今天要开会？”

那祖宗斜他一眼:“知道啊！那又怎样？”

浴室里，惨遭丢弃的长庚此刻正煎熬难忍，原本被欲望撑得满满的下身空虚难忍，他等了一会，不见人回来，后穴的空虚和前端的肿胀前后夹击，逼得他差点忍不住直接出去逮人，他靠着浴室光滑的瓷砖墙，下定决心般，颤抖着伸出手摸上了自己的性器。

好不容易打发了沈老妈子回到浴室的顾昀，看到的就是这样令人血脉喷张的一幕，长庚红着脸，闭眼无力地靠在墙上，花洒里的水顺着他的头发流到脸上，再到修长的脖颈，身体，而他正握着自己的性器上下套弄，嘴里还无助呻吟着:“子熹……子熹……”

顾昀觉得浑身的血液都倒流了，他一脚踢上浴室的门，粗鲁将长庚翻了个身按在墙上，两只手掰开那人两条腿让他坐在自己腿上，一挺腰，狠狠地插了进去。

“啊！”

这个姿势进得如此之深，长庚不防之下，惊叫一声仰起脖子，双手救命稻草般按在墙上，身子瘫软了一般，承受顾昀疯狂的贯穿索取。。。

浴室里的温度直线飙升。至于开会？

见鬼去吧！


End file.
